Mobile computing devices such as smart phones and tablets are becoming commonplace in today's world. Such devices enable users to perform transactions in virtually any location. For example, using a smart phone, a user can make online purchases or purchases over the phone from any remote location having an appropriate connection. In many transactions, the user's authorization to enter into a transaction can be received over the phone or by clicking a checkbox in a webpage.
In spite of the mobility provided by such devices, many transactions still cannot be performed by a remote user. Some transactions (e.g. recurring payments) often cannot be completed without receiving a signature from the user. For this reason, to authorize some transactions, remote users are required to mail or fax a signed paper to the entity performing the transaction. Examples of transactions that require a user's signature include authorization to make recurring debits from the user's account for repaying a loan or authorization to make recurring charges to a user's credit card for a subscription service.
Printing, signing, and returning a document can be a burdensome requirement for many users. Accordingly, when a signature is required for authorizing a transaction remotely, users are not able to fully benefit from the mobility provided by their portable devices.